Written In The Stars
by btrstories
Summary: "I used to be the kid that no one cared about...that's why you have to keep screaming til they hear you out!" -Kendall didn't do that at first when he was living in misery, but will his life change once he does that?


The little 10 year-old, Kendall, was in his room, listening to music, writing down things in his notebook that he _never_ showed anyone.

''Kendall?'' asked his mom, Jeniffer.

''Yes?'' he said, looking up from his notebook.

''I need help with the-''

There was suddenly a knock on the front door. Jeniffer went to open it, and their he was, Kendall's dumb father.

''Hey! Give me...'' he hiccuped. That meant he was drunk.''Give me dinner you lazy little...bitch!''

''Ok honey...'' said Jeniffer.

''Don't call her like that!'' yelled Kendall.

''Get over here!'' yelled his father, as he grabbed Kendall by his wrist.

''Let me...go!''

''No!'' His father then pulled him harder and harder. He opened the front door to their apartment, and threw Kendall outside.

_''Oh written in the stars_  
><em>A million miles away<em>  
><em>A message to the <em>  
><em>main<em>  
><em>Ooooh<em>  
><em>Seasons come and go<em>  
><em>But I will never change<em>  
><em>And I'm on my <em>  
><em>way''<em>

Kendall banged on the door, but his father didn't care enough to open it. He then slid down the wall and cried.

He heard his father yell and yell, and he heard a girl cry, which meant it was his little sister, Katie.

He wanted to something about this, but he just couldn't! He now felt...like no one cared about him...

_''Lets go..._  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>You're listening now<em>  
><em>They say they aint heard nothing <em>  
><em>like this in a while<em>  
><em>Thats why they play my song on so many different dials<em>  
><em>Cause I got more hits than a disciplined child<em>  
><em>When they see me <em>  
><em>everybody brrrrrap's, brrrrrraps<em>  
><em>Man I'm like a young gun fully black <em>  
><em>Barrack<em>  
><em>I cried tear drops over the massive attack<em>  
><em>I only make hits like I <em>  
><em>work with a racket and bat<em>  
><em>Look at my jacket and hat<em>  
><em>So damn berserk<em>  
><em>So <em>  
><em>down to earth<em>  
><em>I'm bringing gravity back<em>  
><em>Adopted by the major I want my <em>  
><em>family back!''<em>

_I want my family back_... Kendall kept thinking.

He remembered when they were all happy. But now, his father get's drunk. He hits him and his mother now.

* * *

><p>The years passed, and Kendall was in middle school in 8th grade.<p>

''Kendall? Kendall? Kendall! Wake up!''

Kendall woke up, and was in his history class.''What?''

''Pay attention! And where's your homework from last week?'' asked the teacher.

''I don't know! Written in the stars...a million miles away...''

''This is not a joke! Ugh! When will you change!''

''Seasons come and go...but I will never change...''

''Principal's office!''

''And I'm on my way...'' Kendall got up, and headed toward the principal's office.

Ever since he was 9, he got in trouble in school because of all the trouble that was going on at home.

* * *

><p>In the weekends he would just leave home. He wouldn't even come <em>back<em> home.

His father said he'll kill his mother if he told _anyone_ about what was going on every day with them.

He would go to the park and write and write...listen and listen to music...because music...always took him out of the terrible world he was in.

He would be all around peoplethat were staring at him.

Kendall could never even sleep, but he had to keep himself awake. He had his face dirty also.

_''Yeah, I needed a change_  
><em>When we ate we never took because we needed a <em>  
><em>change<em>  
><em>I needed a break<em>  
><em>For a sec I even gave up believing and praying''<em>

Prayed he did. He wished his family was back. That someday his father would go to jail and leave him, his mother, and Katie alone forever. But he would give up sometimes because he knew it might not even happen.

* * *

><p>Now, Kendall was 17.<p>

But he was in the streets one day. He didn't have a choice...

_''I even done the legal stuff and was leaded astray_  
><em>Now money is the root to <em>  
><em>the evilist ways<em>  
><em>But have you ever been so hungry that it keeps you <em>  
><em>awake<em>  
><em>Mate, now my hunger would leave them amazed''<em>

So he just ran into a store, and took food. He ran away before the store owner could capture him.

_''Great, it feels like a long time coming, fam_  
><em>Since the day I thought of that cunning plan<em>  
><em>One day I had a dream I tried to chase it<em>  
><em>But I wasn't going <em>  
><em>nowhere, running man!''<em>

He didn't go nowhere, that's the truth...but atleast he didn't get caught.

He looked up at the sky. You could see the sun light in his green eyes.

He passed his fingers through a brick wall while he was walking.

* * *

><p>Later, he had his headphones on, and was in the park, writing.<p>

A guy with a basketball then came up to him, and threw Kendall's papers all over the ground.

Kendall saw people laughing all around. He knew he had to stand up for himself. That's what his mother taught him.

_''I knew that maybe someday I would understand_  
><em>Trying to turn a tenner to a <em>  
><em>hundred grand''<em>

He then got up, and ran over, and tackled the guy who had thrown his stuff on the ground.

_''Look Im just a writer from the ghetto like Malory blackman_  
><em>Where the hells <em>  
><em>all the sanity at, damn''<em>

Kendall punched him, and kicked him.

People were all around, staring.

''Kendall!''

Kendall looked up, to see his mom.''Mom?'' he whispered. But it wasn't his mom...it was his father.

''Oh fuck...'' Kendall started running away, his father behind him, chasing him.

''Get over here!''

''No! Where's my mom! And my sister!''

''You don't need to know!''

''Yes I do!'' Kendall then saw a police car, and he ran to it, knocking on the glass window.''Help!''

''Oh no your not...'' said his father, as he ran to Kendall, tackling him down.

''Ahh!'' Kendall yelled, getting hurt by his father.

* * *

><p>WWhat happened? Kendall's father got arrested, that's what happened. Kendall was happy about it.<p>

_''Everyones a kid that no-one cares about  
>You just have to keep screaming until<br>they hear you out!''_

Kendall was a kid that no one actually cared about. But he screamed, and they finally heard him out.

Not he has his family back, just like he wanted.

He might've gotten scratches from the times that he left home...but he was still happy.

* * *

><p>Kendall would go to school.<p>

He would dance and sing...but mostly be happy.

Now, he wouldn't care what _anyone_ thought about him.

_''Oh Written In The Stars''_

Kendall would dance to that song... _all_ the time...

_''A Million Miles Away''_

Remembering the stars are a million miles away from him...but _he's_ also a _star ._

_''A Message To The _  
><em>Main<em>  
><em>Ooooh''<em>

Give a message to the main...but even if it's a main _goal_...

_''Seasons Come And Go_  
><em>But I Will Never Change''<em>

Kendall actually didn't change...he's just different. He would still get in trouble, and he would still give the _same_ excuse to the teacher for not turning in his homework.

Kendall now get's to share all things that he loves. He loved music and always listened to it. But now...he shows everyone what he's always been writing down on his notebook. Music.

''And I'm On My  
>Way!''<p>

**Yeah so...I just randomly wanted to do this. I LOVE this song...so I wrote it about Kendall! The music video nd comments made me want to do this...so thnx to them! Review pls! Don't be mean! :)**


End file.
